Earth Boys are Easy
by Atilla.The.Fun
Summary: Mewberty can be a difficult and confusing time for any young girl on Mewni. Star is no different, unfortunately there was no way for her to be ready for this. Starco, what did you expect?
1. Chapter 1

Earth Boys are Easy…

Thanks for reading. I've been mulling this idea for a Star Vs The Forces Of Evil fanfic for a while now, and decided to give it a go. I know the premise has been done a thousand times before, but I thought it would be a nice take for the show.

I thought I'd set the story during their Junior year of high school, after Star's gotten settled in on Earth.

So, I hope ya'll enjoy.

Also if you've got a twitter check me out at MaydayMariachi, or Flavorham Lincoln.

* * *

It was a comfortable evening in el Casa de Diaz. Both Star and Marco hanging out in Star's room, Marco was looking at his phone searching for more cute pictures to text Jackie, while Star who sat in her desk chair was flipping mindlessly through a fashion magazine. Despite their many adventures through different dimensions it was a relaxing change of pace to laze around the house. It was almost strange how comfortable Marco felt around Star, with her constant company over the past few years he couldn't imagine what he did without his favorite Mewni princess.

They remained in silence until Star's magical mirror began to ring.

 _Ring…. Ring… Ring…. RING!_

Marco looked up from his phone, and finding that his Mewni friend was blissfully unaware cleared his throat loudly. But still, she hummed softly to herself, mumbling something about what her color was.

 _Ring…. Ring… Ring… RING!_

This could go on forever, he thought.

"Star, your mirror's ringing…. again." He urged her. The young princess looked completely uninterested in what Marco was talking about. She continued to skim through the pages in her hands. "You're not going to answer that?"

"Not at all Marco," Star kept her face buried in her magazine. "It's just my Mom, trying to suffocate me with lecturers about mewberty… But it's been forever since the whole 'Mewberty Monster Mash' at school. I'm perfectly fine now."

"Well you did transform into a giant boy-napping butterfly. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"NO!" Star tossed her magazine down and stood up from her chair. Marco stepped back in surprise, Star noticed this and cleared her throat. "I mean, it's embarrassing, hasn't your dad given you _the talk?"_ Marco shuddered.

"Don't remind me…"

"Exactly. Besides, I've got this under complete control, there is no way I'm gonna freak out again." She made her way over to her door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some of those Z's to catch." Was it that late already? Marco agreed and left her room, but not before stealing a glance at the princess before he left.

It was a habit that he picked up long ago, sometimes he couldn't help it; it had become second nature to him, almost like breathing. The effects of mewberty had become more apparent in the past couple of years that Star had been on Earth. Before he knew it his friend had blossomed into, at a lack of better words, a bombshell. Her hips and chest matured giving her an hourglass figure. Pair that with her full lips, silky blond hair and long legs that seemed to go on forever; Marco had to keep an eye out for creeps that could easily prey on the naive Mewni princess.

Yet despite how attractive she was, it seemed like she hadn't even noticed. She was somehow oblivious about the effect she had on the other boys at school… oblivious about the effect she had on him.

' _Nope, no way. Not happening_. He shook his head. ' _Star's attractive, okay, but I just don't feel that way about her. She's fun to be around, but at the end of the day we're better off as friends.'_

Marco was content with his relationship with Star Butterfly. He decided that attraction to a beautiful girl was inevitable, but there was no way he would jeopardize the friendship that they shared. Besides, Star had never even hinted that she wanted anything more from their relationship. Instead she drooled over other boys, like that idiot Oskar.

Marco sighed while making his way to his room. Love was tough for the new earthling, but he knew she'd find the right guy someday, just as long as she stayed away from Tom.

However…

Inside of Star's room, she was in turmoil.

"Uh… I really got to get a hold of myself." Her head was pressed against the door to her room. After she had led Marco out, she pressed herself against it with frustration. "I might as well just tackle him…" She slumped to the floor. "Mewberty's got me all messed up."

Untrue to what she had told Marco earlier, Star found herself struggling to keep control of the raging emotions inside of her, especially when it came to Marco. If her mother knew that she was having these types of feelings towards a boy she was living under the same roof with… Star winced at the thought.

She knew things would be easier if she spoke to her mother about it… but the Queen of Mewni was far from understanding. Even talking to Glossaryck was a better choice than confiding in her mother. She could almost hear the lecture her mother would give her about 'proper appearances,' and how to adhere to 'royal standards.'

It had been a long time since Star had accepted her feelings for her Earth bestie. Realizing she was in love with Marco was the easy part, keeping it quiet was another story. Marco had confessed his undying love for Jackie from day one, she was sure any hope for a romantic relationship was doomed. So she decided that it would be best to continue her relationship platonically. Even if Marco felt the same way… She was destined to marry some boring prince in a nearby kingdom. Such was the life of a princess. She sighed.

And yet… as the days passed she felt herself becoming more and more drawn to him. She wanted so badly just to kiss him, or to wrap her arms around him and run her fingers through his hair. Maybe even run a hand across his chest and feel the muscles that had developed from his earth transformation called puberty. ' _It can't happen_.' She reminded herself, resolving to do her best and keep it a secret. She took a final look around her room made her way into bed.

Mewberty couldn't get much worse…

Or so she thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Have fun!

Atilla The Fun


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again.

* * *

Marco tossed and turned in his bed. No matter where he positioned himself he couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was for the best, his stomach growled, there was little that could compare to his late night nachos.

He got out of bed, scratching his stomach lightly. Yup, _Nacho's are definitely in order,_ he thought happily. But when he made his way over to the hallway he noticed something felt out of place. He made it halfway down the hall before he noticed Star's door was open and her light was on. _Funny_ , he wondered, _maybe Star can't sleep either._

He walked over to her room, stopping at her door frame before knocking lightly against the wall. There was no response, so he poked his head through the frame.

"Marco…" A voice called out to him from behind, he jumped back in surprise. Star wasn't in her room, she was behind him.

He stifled a shriek, and turned around quickly.

"What the heck Star." He demanded in a whisper, stepping aside clearing himself from the doorway. He would've continued to scold her but he stopped when he saw the strange look that was drawn over her face.

She looked entranced. Star moved closer to Marco slowly, moonlight crept in through the windows illuminating her form. The teenager in him couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed as she moved. He gulped, there was no way he should be thinking this way about his friend… but still the way she moved was enticing, seductive even.

"Hey Star…Uh, Star what are you doing." As Star came nearer and nearer into Marco's personal space he stepped back, until eventually he was backed up against a wall. His face became flushed, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. "Star…" He choked out breathlessly, but it went unheard. She placed one hand across his chest, pushing him softly against the wall, while the other wrapped around his neck. It was now clear to Marco what was happening.

She was going to kiss him.

He braced himself but before her lips came in contact with Marco's, she turned her head and began to kiss his neck. He gasped at the contact. Her kiss was soft at first but then he felt her lips suck lustfully on his skin, Marco's heart stopped. This was a new type of affection that he was not prepared for.

"Mmmm." She moaned against him, he felt himself melting.

' _FOCUS!'_ He screamed internally. Marco knew exactly where things were heading, he noticed the certain changes that he was feeling. This was definitely something his parents had warned him not to do. Taking advantage of a young girl was criminal, even if technically the girl was taking advantage of him… Still, he should stop her. He should push her right off of him, grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she came to her senses.

But he didn't.

Marco remained frozen, he couldn't help himself from enjoying Star's warm embrace. Her lips were tender, but compelling. Slowly she removed her lips from his neck and began to blow softly at his skin. He shivered and felt his body shift slightly towards her.

"Sttt…" He was so enveloped in Star's actions he couldn't even process her name. What was this power she had over him?

It ended much too abruptly.

A split second later she pushed herself off of him. Her trance was broken. "Oh no. Marco, what just happened?" She was an arms length away from him, frantically trying to adjust herself.

Marco couldn't find his voice. He was still trying to process the events that just took place. He moved his hand to feel where Star had kissed him. It felt strange, almost as if he were marked.

"I'm so-so sorry Marco! I-I-I didn't know what I was doing." Star was trembling, Marco instantly believed her. With her trance gone she was left standing very confused and embarrassed. If anything Marco's silence was worse than the millions of questions that were bubbling inside of her mind.

' _Say something, anything_.' She hoped. Star feared that she had permanently damaged their relationship.

He moved his hand from his neck to the back of his head. His face changed into a shy smile and he began to rub the back of his head. "I'm okay, it's okay Star." He tried to assure her. "But, uh, what was that about?"

She looked confused, tilting her head sideways much like the laser puppies used to. He realized that she was absent mentally for the past couple of seconds.

"I mean you kissed me." He continued, and as soon as the words left his lips Star's face exploded into a deep blush.

She was quiet for a moment, "Where?"

Marco moved his neck to show her where exactly, and she gasped. Star resisted the urge to pull her hair in front of her face to hide from Marco. She knew that if she did that, Marco would know how much trouble she had caused him. His neck was red, evidence of the how hard she had pressed her lips against him, but Star knew that was just the beginning.

"You didn't leave a mark did you?"

"No…" _Not yet,_ she thought with remorse.

"Well, I guess this is seriously the strangest case of sleepwalking yet." Marco was trying to find the best way to explain their situation. Everyone in the house knew about Star's strange nocturnal habits. Marco decided that it was better left as just that.

"This will never happen again. Marco I swear." She thanked the infinite number of universes for how well Marco reacted.

He chuckled nervously. "Okay, maybe we should head back to bed?" Star nodded in agreement. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Star waited until Marco had left her sight before she let her composure fall. She smacked her hand to her forehead. "You really 'Star'd' this up."

* * *

Whoop whoop.

Thanks the read!

Have fun,

Atilla The Fun

Check me out on twitter MaydayMariachi or Flavorham Lincoln


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter already? Where does the time go.

Well, let's dive in.

* * *

The sun leaked into the room of Star Butterfly softly. It was a peaceful morning, much needed by the Princess thanks to the constant pile of school work and Ludo related attacks. Star lay in her bed in utter bliss until...

"AHHH! STAR!" Marco yelled out in a panic. His voice rang out, when it reached Star she jumped out of bed in attack mode. "STAR!" He yelled again, his voice was getting closer. Star braced herself for battle.

The door burst open, crossing the frame was a very angry Marco. He was dripping wet, a bath towel clung against his waist, while only drops of water covered his bare torso.

"Woah, Marco, what's the danger? Is Ludo here?" Star questioned, wand in hand her eyes shifted across her room looking for danger. What she found was much more surprising. "Gah! Marco put some clothes on!" The princess jumped back in shock. It was much to early for her to have to deal with a half naked Marco.

"That's it? That's all you can SEE?" The teenage boy ignored the fact that he was only halfway decent; in his rush to get a hold of Star clothes were not a priority.

"What else did you want me to see?" Her mind began to race with possibilities, she shook her head clear of the naughty ones. Could you blame her? It wasn't everyday that a half naked wet boy burst into her room. This wasn't just any boy, it was Marco Diaz the boy she had fallen in love with. She snapped her mind into focus. _Maintain eye contact Star._

"This!" He lifted his head to the side and revealed his neck to her.

Marco had a pink heart on his neck, which was strangely reminiscent of the hearts on Star's cheeks. The girl from Mewni gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want to cause a panic. "It's not that bad." She lied.

It was bad. The mark on his neck was the same color as hers, and slightly larger. The look on Marco's face was a clear indicator that he wasn't fooled by her lie.

"Not that bad. Gee, thanks Star I guess I was overreacting about the GIANT HEART on my NECK!" He wailed, and waited for an answer. Star didn't want to give him one, in fact she could think of a thousand other things she would rather do. Getting her teeth pulled was definitely up there.

"Is there any way I could convince you it wasn't me?" She squinted her eyes, but Marco was not amused.

"You said you that you had: 'everything under control.' I knew you should've talk to your mom about this. I don't think I could handle another Mewberty scare."

"Whoa, what makes you think this has anything to do with Mewberty?" Her protest fell flat.

"I'm calling your mom." Star's eyes grew wide at his threat. He marched over to the mirror.

"Oh no! Marco you don't want to do that. This is the kind of thing she's looking for. It is exactly what she needs to get me sent back!" Her plea made him stop before touching the interdimensional calling device.

He cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know her mother was planning on taking her back home. "She would really do that?"

"In a heartbeat." She answered quickly. "Look, I can take care of this. I need time, think about how much better I'm getting with my wand."

She was right, Star's magic had become exponentially better. He would've guessed that she perfected over half of the spells in her family's spellbook.

"Fine. I'll wait." The princess sighed in relief. "But… If you don't mind telling me exactly what's going on with my neck?"

Star didn't answer as quickly as he wanted her to. Instead she thought quietly, she had already lied to her best friend more than she ever wanted to. What could she tell him? The answer he wanted wasn't the answer he needed. If she told him what it really was, there would be no way of saving their friendship. She couldn't risk what they had. Marco meant too much to her.

"I would… but you're still naked." Marco gave a girly squeal and tried to cover what the towel didn't. He turned tail and left the room without saying anything else.

Once he was out of sight she fell to her knees. Why couldn't she be from Earth instead? Why couldn't Marco be the magical one from another dimension? Puberty was a breeze compared to what the young Mewni princess had to endure. _At least I didn't have to lie,_ she thought; it was a bittersweet victory.

* * *

Thanks for the read. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week.

Have fun!

Attila The Fun

Check me out on twitter MaydayMariachi or Flavorham Lincoln


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray! I would like to thanks all of the kind readers who have favorited/followed/wrote reviews for this fanfic! The support has been very much appreciated.

SonicELITE, the skeptic potato, Lupus Boulevard, TBR0, humble servent, deadshoot12345, and the ever anonymous guests- thank you for your kind words.

Let's get on with it shall we?

* * *

It had been a few days since Star had given Marco the strange mark on his neck. In the meantime he tried everything he could think of to hide it; turtlenecks, ascots, bandages even his mother's concealer; but he hated them all. Turtlenecks made him feel like a weak man was strangling him. He didn't like wearing an ascot because he wasn't a member of Scooby Doo. Wearing a bandaid only raised a thousand questions over a fake injury.

And for the strangest reason, no matter how much makeup he wore, the mark still shone through.

It was magic alright. The heart on his neck showed no signs of fading, in fact, Marco thought that it was getting bigger; however there was a good chance that he was imagining that. But there was times, when he was close to Star, he could feel the mark tingle. It was very faint, but he couldn't ignore it. Something about the mark responded to her.

Star spent that time reading through her spell book, but nothing looking promising. The truth was, she was almost positive that nothing could be done to free Marco of the pink heart on his neck. But in her mind, there was no other alternative, she had to find something to get rid of it. There had to be.

And so, she and Marco spent their afternoon in the back yard. Star had her trusty wand in hand while she racked her brain for a spell that could do the trick.

"Alright let's see... " Star held her wand close to her face inspecting it for a moment. "What about Glitter Gumdrop Heart Remov-" She noticed the frightened look on Marco's face "Oh wait… nope that would've been really bad."

"You think?" He sputtered clutching his heart. His eyes were wider than she thought possible.

"Hmm… this will be harder than I thought." She sat on the floor crossing her legs.

Marco joined her offering a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What about uh, Sparkle Mark removal-"

"No, no," She brushed him off. "Mark is to close to Marco. I might end up removing you."

"Uh gotcha." He had to admit he was impressed about how much more responsible she had become when casting spells. The pair fell silent for a moment. "Let's just ask Glossaryck, you could find out the name of this thing and-

"No." Star blurted out. Marco looked at her questioningly, something was off about her behavior. "We don't need to do that."

"I think we do, Star. You know knowledge is power." He nodded his head much like Dr. Marco PHD.

"No we don't. I've got this Marco. trust me." She turned towards him, and placed her hand softly on his. "I need you to promise that you'll trust me. Don't ask Glossaryck, I'll figure this out. Give me some time."

The look on Star's face was something that couldn't look away from, because for the first time in their friendship she looked to him desperately-like their lives depended on this one request. He noticed a small pain in his heart.

"I promise Star." His voice sounded sure, but there was something nagging on the inside of him. He wanted to stay true to his promise, but he felt as like Star was hiding something from him.

"Good." She answered happily. Marco was handling this better than she would've expected. "Now I'm off to the liberry." She readied her scissors.

"Sorry Star, but it's pronounced library."

"Not on Mewni. I don't know whose idea it was to store all of our most important books in a giant berry, but it turned out great. The liberrians are so cute." She gushed.

"Great, let me get ready." He was about to make his way into the house to get some traveling snacks, but Star tugged on his red hoodie.

"Ugh, I was hoping to go alone." She said awkwardly, it was hard to tell her best friend that she wanted to fly solo. Star couldn't risk him finding out the truth.

"What what?" He asked, he was clearly upset about her decision.

Star braced herself, and came up with a quick excuse. "Well, you don't have a liberry card, so it won't do you any good. Plus, it took me years before I could get one, and I'm a princess."

Marco seemed to accept her excuse, but that did little to appease Star. There were too many things she had to keep from him. Hopefully this would be the last.

"Alright, well, I'll be here I guess." He sounded disappointed. Marco looked at the floor sadly while his foot shuffled the rocks beneath him.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Marco." The princess wrapped her arms around him in a quick but tight embrace. He fought himself for control. Star was his friend. Star was his best friend. He shouldn't be struggling to keep his hands to his sides, and off of her hips. But she felt so good pressed against him. She smelled so enticing. When she let him go, he felt his body shift towards her.

He watched as she cut into a direct link back into her world. The word beautiful came to mind, but he pushed it aside. Unconsciously his hand drifted to the strange mark on his neck, it was hot to the touch.

Maybe Mewberty was starting to drive him crazy too.

* * *

I know this was pretty short BUT the next chapter will be extra spicy.

Thanks for reading!

Atilla the Fun


	5. Chapter 5

No time to waste, we gotta jump in!

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

Without waiting for a response the door opened to reveal a messy head of brown hair.

"Marco," Star asked, there was only one person it could be. He gave the door a slight push, and stepped into the Mewnian's room. Star lay on the bed exhausted, she didn't even take the time to take her shoes off.

"So... you're back." He started quietly, as he sat on the edge of the bed beside nodded, "What did you find?" He got straight to the point.

Star gulped nervously and rose to a sitting position. What was she going to tell him?

The books she read only confirmed what she feared; the heart on Marco's neck wasn't going anywhere.

There was only a small hope, it was the oldest spell book from her planet. It was said to be written by a great seer, who was capable of seeing every catastrophe now matter how small or great a Mewman could have. In other words, it was an ancient how to book for her people. She just had to translate it.

"Err…" She started, "Well, there is one book that looks like it'll do the trick but it's written in an ancient Mewnian language. Everyone on Mewni swears that the book has information on any and every problem… but it'll take some time for me to translate it."

"So, that's it. I just have to keep waiting." The teenager didn't sound happy at all. Star felt guilty, it was all her fault that he had to go through such ridiculous measures to hide the heart. If anyone at school found out, rumors would spread like fire. If their parents found out, she was sure they'd be dead.

She could only offer him one consolidation.

"Then let's make it even," She moved her hair to one side of her neck, making sure the other side was clear. "I gave you an embarrassing mark, so give me one."

"Wait, what? Star there's no way I can do that!" Marco waved his hands in front of him frantically, but the Mewni princess looked absolutely puzzled his erratic behavior.

"Why not? An eye for an eye, isn't that a saying on Earth? I left you a mark on your neck, so now you give me one. Come on." She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him closer.

"This isn't just a mark, it's a hickey. I-I'd have to put my lip-my lips on y-your, uh, your neck and…"

"Oh, okay. Weird I was thinking more along the lines of a bruise, but that works too." How could he be so stupid, obviously Star didn't want that kind of affection from him. He hung his head in shame. "I mean that's what I did to you so that's fair." She was blushing.

"Yeah, but Star I ca-" Marco picked his head up as he saw the faint color of pink on his friend's face he was taken back. Star looked lovely, gorgeous even. The two had become enveloped in a rare moment, Marco felt time stop.

A mysterious wind picked up slowly blowing against her hair so that it grazed her face softly. Her lips were plump with the distinct shine of lipgloss, to Marco they looked absolutely inviting. He was so close that he could count the light freckles that danced on her nose. In this proximity he couldn't ignore the sweet perfume she wore. Her eyes had an innocent sparkle laden with… desire?

' _I'm an idiot'_ he cursed himself, ' _Look at her, she's a beautiful interdimensional princess who just asked me to kiss her.. and I'm honestly gonna turn her down?'_

' _It's not right, she's just a friend.'_ A part of him argued mentally, Marco was trying to stop himself.

' _Who asked you to kiss her!'_ He took a deep breath, logically he was losing.

Why did he feel the subconscious need to pull her close?

' _It's not safe, what if she doesn't want to be your friend after this,'_ He continued to argue with himself, ' _you could mess everything up.'_

But despite the argument, his hands moved up to her shoulders, drawing her gently towards him.

' _I don't want to play it safe anymore."_ He decided, the space between them was closing.

' _You can't!'_ He pressed his lips against her neck, and every thought stopped.

Star's breath hitched. Her eyes were shut in satisfaction. She moved her body to fit him better, tilting her head to give him more access as her hands entangled themselves with Marco's hair. Meanwhile Marco pushed his lips deeper against her neck, tracing a small circle with his tongue. Although he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed the feel of Star's soft skin. Before he pulled away something possessed him to bite her softly.

There was a small space between them as they looked into each other's eyes. Star wanted to kiss him. Her body demanded more of the Earthling. He was so close, the feel of his lips were still fresh on her skin. She needed more, but the moment was doomed.

" **SPACE UNICORNS! FLYING THROUGH THE SKY!"** Marco's phoned rang out obnoxiously.

Time took a giant leap forward, and when it did the two teenagers snapped into reality so hard it almost gave them whiplash. They jumped back, blushing wildly. The passion that had consumed them was quickly replaced by embarrassment.

" **SPACE UNICORNS! FLYING THROUGH THE SKY!"** The phone continued it's musical assault.

"I should probably take care of this..." He suggested, Star nodded in agreement, and watched as he left the room.

 _I need a cold shower._

* * *

 _Well, there it is. Hopefully the next couple of chapters won't be too long._

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Atilla The Fun_


	6. Chapter 6

... And were back.

You may be wondering: What took you so long? Where have you been?

Well, the answer is easy... I'm not telling.

Anyways, let's get down to it.

* * *

Star woke up the next morning feeling absolutely smug. She had spent the night wrapped up in the events of the previous evening. Marco kissed her, and even better it felt amazing.

When her fingers traced along the hickey he left her she almost giggled with excitement.

 _Cool off girl, it's not like he's going to purpose or anything._

But still in the privacy that her room offered, Star allowed herself to feel like a schoolgirl. With a final dreamy sigh, she pulled out concealer no one could know about the kiss they shared. It took only a few seconds but it was gone.

She met Marco downstairs for their ritual walk to school. She chuckled to herself when she saw the gaudy ascott he was sporting.

"Not fair, I wish I could hide this with makeup." He pouted.

"Then don't."

"Ah, what? You're kidding right. The whole school would blow up, not to mention what my parents would do. They might even call your mom and-"

"Yeah for some reason I don't think that's going to happen. The mark looks nothing like your Earth hickey. If anything everyone will think it's just a tattoo." Marco thought for a moment, Star's plan was actually crazy enough to work.

And that would mean only one thing…

"Liberation!" Marco declared, as he tore of the cloth from his neck. "You, know I think you may be onto something. It might just work."

Somehow Star was right.

When they arrived to school the dreaded rumor mill never happened. There was no shaming, or gossiping girls giggling at the sight of them. No, no one had the slightest clue about what was on his neck. And surprisingly everyone thought it was amazing.

Just before the start of class a small group had formed around the two, quickly clamouring about how great Marco's tattoo was. It may have been a little strange to see a boy with a heart shaped tattoo on his neck, but anything that the magical princess did had to be cool.

"Woah, amazing! Star I didn't know you gave out tattoo's!" One girl shouted. While other chirped out similar responses of approval.

"Give me one." A boy stepped forward, displaying a broad smile. Marco knew the type, blond with blue eyes, chiseled chin, and dimples that any girl would go crazy over. He seemed likeable enough, but the way he looked at Star bothered him.

"Uhh, I don't think I could do that." A small blush crept along her cheeks. _No kidding, there was no way she do something like that with a block head like him,_ Marco thought confidently.

"Oh, come one Star. You know you want to." The blonde teen wiggled his eyes, as he made room for her to mark him on his neck.

Something burned inside of Marco. It was like a pool of anger had bubbled up inside his stomach. Who did this jerk think he was?

"Sorry, still working out the kinks." Star shrugged her shoulders and tried to step away from the flirt. It didn't work, the boy cut her off, resting his arm against lockers that lined the way; he cut off the princess's escape route.

"Well, ahem, you know I wouldn't mind getting kinky with-" The boy never got a chance to finished his sentence. Marco shoved him into the lockers with a loud crash.

"That's it! She said no, so you need to back off!" Marco eyes fixated on the rival teen's quivering face. He looked heated, wild, and Star had to admit… hot.

If she wasn't so transfixed on how attracted she was to Marco she would've noticed the Star on his next turn a dark shade of red.

"Sorry bro, I didn't know." He choked out, looking helplessly. The small group had gained an impressive amount of onlookers now. They looked on hoping for an old fashioned high school brawl.

"You didn't know? Well now you do. Keep away from her, got it?" His anger went from a bubbling to boiling over.

"I got it. I mean it, I didn't think she had a boyfriend."

 _ **Boyfriend…**_ Hearing that made Marco let go. Suddenly Marco's whole demeanor changed. He chuckled embarrassed, and even tried to help the boy adjust his disheveled shirt.

"It's not like that." He tried to convince him.

"Hey man, you don't have to explain anything to me." He held his hands up in defense, still weary, as he back away.

The crowd dissipated, obviously annoyed that they wouldn't get to see a fight. Marco seemed to be oblivious to the world around him. He was consumed in his thoughts.

What just happened?

He snapped out of his trance, when he felt a small but warm hand on his arm. He turned to see his best friend offer him a consoling smile.

"The bell rung, five minutes ago." She sounded unsure, Marco hated that. Had he completely freaked her out? He wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to keep her distance now.

"I seriously don't know what came over me. I almost pulverized that guy. I'm so sorry, Star."

But she did the strangest thing. She widened her smile, then punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for." He rubbed his arm looking confused and hurt.

"Because you're an idiot." She continued to beem at him. "But you're an awesome idiot. Thanks for sticking up for me. That guy was a creep."

"Doesn't mean he deserves to be shoved into a locker."

"But he learned a very valuable lesson. Marco Diaz is the jealous type." She teased, poking at him slightly. He turned his head away from her in an attempt to hide the small blushed he felt on his face.

"That's not it."

"Don't be ashamed. Personally, I thought it was kinda sexy." Marco wasn't sure what she meant by that. Was she teasing him? Was she being serious? But then she added: "I'm sure you'll make a lucky girl very happy, and well protected." He knew she did mean a word of it. His stomach dropped a little, and part of him realized that if Star thought of him that way, it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"We should get to class." Without saying another word she walked with him to class.

He looked at her again, his habit of stealing glances was far from dead. Maybe he was jealous… how could he not be? The girl next to him was absolutely amazing, there was no reason not to try and protect her from creeps. The way her blond hair cascaded down her shoulder, bouncing as she walked happily to class; it shone like starlight.

At least he could finally admit to himself, she was beautiful.

* * *

Thanks for reading,

Thanks for reading,

and...

Thanks for reading.

Atilla The Fun!


	7. Chapter 8

Sooo... Before you begin, anyone reading this who has read this story in the past will notice that I've changed a couple of things around. I wasn't too sure about where the story was going, so I mixed something up and here you go.

* * *

Marco heaved as he struggled to make his way across the hall and into his room. It had always been a difficult task before, but now as he drug Star's ancient and very heavy spell book into his room the feat seemed impossible.

"Seriously," He complained to himself, "This thing gets heavier every time it touch it." He continued to pull at the book, it would only be a few more feet until he would reach his room.

When the task was complete he shut the door behind him for privacy. He had to be quick Star would only be gone for a few hours. Thankfully she had joined cheerleading, which had embodied her two favorite things, cheering and leading. It was because of this that Marco decided to take an a very risky opportunity, today he was going to ask Glossaryck for help.

He pushed the book into the middle of the room and knelt on his knees as he tore open the cover. It was less than a second before Glossaryck appeared.

"Ah! You again! I have no interest in speaking with you. I only work for Princess Butterfly!" Glossaryck roared, a clear displeasure was painted across his face. But Marco was prepared for this type of reaction.

Okay, yes Marco had promised Star to wait. But after he made his pledge to give her time, the day's turned into weeks and Marco couldn't shake the feeling that Star wasn't telling him the whole truth. She became aloof over the subject, seemingly always finding the perfect distraction from dealing with the problem at hand. Marco pressed for answers, but Star always had made a way of escape. If things kept going this way he was sure that he'd have a heart shaped hickey on his neck for the rest of his life.

Strange things were happening, and he was sure it was because of the heart on neck. He was sure he could he could feel it tingling at times, he almost got into a fight at school, and he was afraid to admit it but, when Star was around he felt… well, he didn't know exactly what to call it, but it was strange

He comforted himself with the notion that he did technically give Star time, and now that she was still nowhere closer to finding a solution, Marco had a plan to put into motion.

"That's fine," Marco's tone was indifferent and cool. He pulled out a single cup of pudding. "I guess I'll just eat this pudding on my own." He would treat this encounter with the living glossary like a game of chess.

"You are a fool to think that I could be so easily persuaded by such an insignificant offering." Glossaryck turned away from him, but Marco smiled in return. _Time to put the piece in play._

"Insignificant? No, this is quadruple fudge, actually it's the only quadruple fudge pudding left in the on this side of the hemisphere." He noticed a slight interest spark from the genie.

"Is that so?" The genie may have sounded uninterested, but it was far from the truth.

"Of course, it's been banned. It's too rich for young adolescent stomachs." Marco knew he had Glossaryck's full attention now. "They've been pulled out of schools for weeks. Luckily I saved the very last one." _Checkmate_. The genie broke his stoic character and lunged for the cup of pudding which Marco quickly pulled away from him.

"I must have it! Give it to me!" Glossaryck began to claw at the treasured cup with intensity. Marco managed to keep it just within a fathomable reach.

"I will, when you tell me what I need to know." Marco had won, the little blue man knew this and sighed.

"Fine." Glossaryck relented. He composed himself. "What knowledge do you require?"

"Okay, Star's been acting really strange lately. I think it has to do with mewberty, but she won't tell me anything about."

"Mewberty is a strange time for a young girl from Mewni, the Princess is no different." Glossaryck was obviously bored with the topic. How dense could this boy be? You would think he would remember the chaos of the last mewberty cycle.

"That's not all." The teenager continued, unfeigned by the genie's lack of interest. "She, uh, well, she kind of kissed me. But it was kind of really strange."

"Oh." Glossaryck eyes were raised, he ran his hand along his beard questioningly. "Where?"

"On the neck, she left me this mark." Marco turned his head to the side allowing Glossaryck a full view of the strange hickey. "She won't tell me anything about it and-" He stopped once he saw how the genie reacted. Almost like a teenage girl, Glossaryck wore a cheeky smile, stifling a giggle.

"You have been marked." It sounded like Marco was being teased. This whole ordeal was frustrating enough, and now he had to deal with being tormented by a living glossary.

"I know that. What does the mark mean? What does it do… exactly" He almost threw his hands up in defeat.

"It's a stamp," Glossaryck added. As he continued, he decided to try and lead Marco to the correct conclusion, "You know, an impression, a token..."

"I thought you were supposed to be a glossary, not a thesaurus. I know what a mark is." Marco felt the distinct feel of losing his sanity.

The genie sighed once again before continuing. "No, you're missing the point." he thought for the best possible way to clue the young man in, "Let's try this. If I were an explorer and I embarked into new territory, I would…"

"Mark it with a flag?" Marco still wasn't catching on.

"Exactly. That," He pointed to the heart shaped mark, "Is **the mark**. Simply put, my boy, you are a territory the princess would like to explore."

"Woah, woah, woah… woah… woah…" Marco took a deep breath. "Woah… Woah. What?" His voice was cracking, his composure was falling apart like sand against the waves. He felt dumb.

"I've not been entirely immersed in your human culture, but I believe the saying is: bow chica wow wow?"

"No, and no it's not. You've got it wrong. All wrong. It was an accident. St..Star didn't mean to, she was sleepwalking!" Where had all the air gone? Did his chest always feel this heavy?

"Although an accident would certainly make more sense as to why the future queen and ruler of Mewni would pick you. I cannot, with integrity, say that it was an accident."

"Please explain. Because there is no way-"

"There is a way. The princess Butterfly has marked you for espousal. Now what's this about sleepwalking?"

Marco decided to stow away the first part of Glossaryck's comment for the time being, and answer his question. "She was in some sort of trance when it happened, it was in the middle of the night. But then when she came to her senses she had no idea what happened."

"Hmmm. She must've been acting on her instinct"

"Then it was a mistake."

"No, still not a mistake. This is not a mark that can be given for kicks. It's is only manifested by a strong yearning, not quite an infatuation but an appetite, a desire, or..." He trailed off.

"Love?" The teen asked in disbelief. This whole ordeal took a completely different turn than he expected.

"That, and more," Glossaryck looked him directly in the eye, suddenly equipping himself with a serious face. "There is something you need to know. The mark cannot-Oh no, don't ever open me again! I only obey the beckonings of the royal family!" The genie quickly disappeared amongst the many pages of Star's spell book which then shut itself violently. His fleet stunned Marco, who frantically tried to pry the book back open, but it was in vain.

"What the heck was that about?" Marco scratched his head. A still small voice cut into the room.

"Marco…" His heart dropped, there was no mistaking the voice he heard. Star Butterfly, the very princess in question, was standing behind him. "You promised." Marco trembled within himself, he could hear the sadness in her voice. She sounded heartbroken.

"I know, Star, I'm sorry, but I had to know. Glossaryk knew what it is, so we can get his help, let me just." He turned quickly to grab the book once more, but Star grabbed hold of his arm.

"You don't have to get him. I know what is is." She said lowly, her hair covering her eyes as she looked to the floor. Marco was taken back by her revelation. Maybe this is why she was so bent on keeping him in the dark.

"Wait, you already know. How long have you known?"

"It doesn't matter, but I-"

"Yes it does Star," Marco cut her off, "If you knew this whole time, and gave me the run around, then I don't think we're as great of friends as I thought."

"Marco, you don't get it. It's, well, the lover's mark thing is complicated, and embarrassing. I couldn't just tell you, I had to find a solution."

"So you lied, I bet you knew from the second you gave it to me, and you've been lying this whole time." His voice was cracking in anger, he had never been this angry with the Mewni princess before. And yet, every ounce of anger he felt was matched by hurt. How could Star lie to him about this?

"Don't be mad at me, please Marco. I did everything I could to fix it, but-"

She was doing it again, giving him another excuse. Marco wanted to believe her, but nothing made much sense. There's no way Star wanted to give him the lover's mark, she would have to be in love with him.

He had to ask.

"So, does this mean you're in love with me?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question Star, do you love me?"

* * *

Dang, so things are getting pretty serious. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but how else am I supposed to get my kicks?

Anyways it won't be too bad, the next chapter is right around the corner.

Thanks for reading,

Attilla the Fun!


	8. Chapter 9

"Just answer the question Star, do you love me?"

Star had two options: She could tell the truth, effectively ending this game of charades or lie again.

No, this time she wouldn't lie, she couldn't keep this from Marco, looking into his deep brown eyes, reminded her of everything she loved about him, he cared about her more than anyone on this planet could have, even it it wasn't love. He deserved to know the truth, she had to tell him.

But when she opened her mouth...

"Pffftt, what no, of course not. You're my Earth bestie, there's no way that would happen."

"Yeah," Marco nodded his head, "You're right. It was a crazy idea, It's just Glossaryk said-"

"Glossaryk, shmossaryk, that guy's a laugh riot. Nope, I wouldn't give much to what he says, he's a little outdated you know." She paused for a moment, and her smile subsided. "I'm sorry, about all of the lies."

"I understand, it's embarrassing, and I know mewberty's a wierd and confusing time for you. But the fact you've been lying this whole time, it hurts Star. I think I'm gonna head out for a bit, I need to clear my head."

"I can go with you if you want, we could check out the bouncy kingdom."

"No thanks, I just want some time alone."

And that was it, she didn't love him. Why did he feel so gut wrenchingly bad? Did he want Star to love him, did that mean he loved her?

He continued his way down the hall, stopping at the front door for a moment.

"It doesn't matter." He tried to convince himself, "She said she doesn't love me, so I guess, well at least we're still friends."

He crossed the frame, the cool night air greeting him with each step onward. He didn't look back.

Back inside of Marco room Star couldn't be angrier.

"What is wrong with you!" Star scolded herself, pacing around her room so quickly she could've left skid marks, "You couldn't just Mewni up, and tell him the truth. You didn't even have to say anything, you could have just nodded, that mean yes here. I'm an idiot, you're an idiot!" She came to a stop and slouched against the wall, her forehead was hot against the cool bricks. "I'm in way over my head."

She needed help, she was getting nowhere translating the seer's writing, maybe even less than nowhere. The writing only confirmed what she already new. The mark on his neck wasn't going anywhere. She didn't want to do it, but calling for Glossaryk's help was her only viable option.

Star gave a light knock on the book's cover, and took a deep breath.

"Glossaryk, I need your help."

The genie appeared in a small puff of smoke, stroking his beard as he looked up into his master's eyes.

"Oh, didn't think I'd get another visitor tonight, at least your not that Diaz boy." He said smugly.

"Listen, I messed up," Star started, but the blue man's laughter stopped the rest of her sentence in it's tracks.

"Oh, I'd say you did more than just that. You know those things don't wash off, it's permanent."

"Are you sure, there has to be some way to stop this thing, even making it a little less noticeable will help." Star pleaded.

The genie stroked his chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmm.. there is one way to make it better."

The mewman's eyes widened in delight, she brought herself closer the Glossaryk, bending down on her hands and knees to get a better look at him.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll do it, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, I'm sure you given how strongly you feel about the boy, it won't be such a bad idea. All you gotta do is consomate your relationship and viola! The mark will fade away forever etched into his being."

"What! I can't do that! My parents will kill me!"

"I'm sure you could muster up the courage, he isn't ugly after all."

"Ugh!" She groaned, "Look I don't think this is what you should be consulting your princess into doing."

"It's going to happen eventually…"

"I don't even know how to got this job. Glossaryk I can't. This whole thing is a mess, I told Marco that I don't love him, even though, you and I both know is definitely not true. I just need to find a way to fix it, so I can't pretend that none of this ever happened."

"Why you don't you stop fighting this, it's only making things worse."

"Because… It's not right. What I did to him, he didn't ask for this, he didn't want any of it. Giving him the mark was like giving him a death sentence. It sealed his fate. Back home, I didn't have a choice, I was a princess before I was even born. Everything was decided for me, what to eat, what to wear, what time to get up, when I should lay down; it was suffocating. I can't do that to Marco, I can't take away his future. I love him, but, being with me would mean that he would have to leave Earth, his home, everything and everyone he loves. He would have to live out the rest of his days in some stuffy castle."

Glossaryk paused once more. He understood the girl's situation. Being a princess was not as glamorous as the Earthling's make it seem. But if this was what his master wanted, to ignore her own feelings, in lieu of giving the Diaz boy a better life. Then who was he to stop her, it was an admirable aspiration.

"There was a mewman, she lived quite a long time ago. But she gave her mark to her first love, and somehow, the story goes that their love died. To what extent I can't recall, but then when she fell in love again, she gave her new lover another mark."

"So, I just have to stop loving him?" She questioned. It wasn't the quick and easy solution she had hoped for.

"It is a lover's mark of course. Common sense will tell you, that if there is no love, there is no mark. But then again, you could also just tell him how you feel. He may just accept the mark."

Star shook her head.

"No, he deserves his own life."

He gave a hearty sigh, and then raised a single finger inches before her nose.

"There is just one thing. Star, this is very serious magic. A lover's mark is ancient, and powerful. If you choose to ignore it, it may just make itself impossible to forget."

She wasn't fazed by his warning. In fact, she seemed to completely glaze over it. She gave him a small smile, it was the best she could offer to console the small man.

"Thank you Glossaryk, but I've got a plan." She closed the book. Sitting on the floor of Marco's room, surrounded by his light cologne, she could almost feel him there with her. "This is his home. I won't take that away from him."


	9. Chapter 10

Here we go again.

Also, if your picking this story up again, be sure to back track the last two chapters. I switched somethings around, and you might be a wee bit confused if you don't.

* * *

Marco had returned sometime later in the night. But while he was walking, doing the best to sort through the strange arrangement of feelings, he came across a startling revelation: he had developed feelings for Star. Somewhere down the road, and in the midst of all of their adventures Marco had begun to fall in love with the blond beauty from Mewni. The only problem was that the same girl he fell in love with, just shot him down hours earlier.

He could still remember the shocked, almost repulsed way she looked at him.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Okay, maybe it was the worst thing that he had ever felt before. But just because she didn't love him, didn't meant that he could forget her all together. He still wanted to be her friend.

And so, the next morning he stood in front of the mirror, fully dressed and ready for another day of school.

"Okay, so you might have a tiny, eensie, weensie, little crush on Star. But hey, that's alright. I bet a lot of people get crushes on their best friend. But nothing's going to happen, she doesn't have feelings for you, but you got this. Just give it a month or two and everything will be just fine. Crushes go away all the time. Remember when you had that crush on the lunch lady? No your finest hour, but you got over it. So just be cool, you're her best friend, now go and act like it."

Marco took a deep breath. And opened the door to his room, upon walking down the steps he found Star waiting for him.

She perked up the second she saw him.

"Hey Marco, ready for school?"

He decided to respond coolly.

"Of, course it's Taco Tuesday."

And so they set off on the journey they had taken a thousands times before...

The rest of the day was uneventful. He had to stay behind to help Ferguson with his Spanish homework, so he would be walking home alone today. _It's for the best,_ he thought _I really gotta get Star out of my head._

Marco was packing up his things from his locker, when he heard a slight knock on the metal door. It was Jackie.

"Hey Marco. How's it hanging?" Something was different about her.

"Not too shabby." He stuffed his English book in his backpack and shut the door.

"So hey, I was thinking. It's kind of a long shot, but do think maybe you'd wanna hang out sometime? You know, maybe Netflix and chill?"

Her request caught him off guard. He confessed his feelings toward her during freshman year, but nothing else really came of it. They exchanged pleasantries as usual, but that was it. Why all of sudden would she ask him out?

Marco wanted to say no, in fact he had opened his mouth to say just that, but the skater girl interrupted him before he could begin.

"I mean, you and Star aren't like a thing, right?" She asked.

 _There's no way that would happen!_ Star's words rang out in Marco's mind. He shook his head, and put on a brave smile.

"No, not at all."

"Great. I was thinking. My parents will be gone this weekend. And I'll have the house to myself. So you could come over and stay as long as you'd like." There sure wasn't anything subtle in her request. He didn't feel as strongly for Jackie as he once did, but she might be what he needed to get Star off his brain.

"Sure." He agreed, but then Marco felt a strange sensation on his neck.

"Uhmm…" Jackie looked disgusted, "I think there might be something wrong with your tattoo. It looks a little… infected."

"What?" He pulled open his locker violently and looked at the tiny mirror inside. Jackie was right, something was definitely wrong. The mark was no longer pink and vibrant, but had turned a noxious shade of deep purple, and it oozed just a bit. When he went to touch it, he could feel the sludge sliding against his finger. "That's not good." He summarized.

"So, I'll see you around." Jackie backed away and left without another word.

Marco zipped up his bag, and bolted out of school. He had to get a hold of Star.

It didn't take long to make it back home, Marco ran at an incredible speed. He marched up the stairs and opened her door, calling out her name.

He practically ripped the door off of it's hinges.

"Star-" He stopped. He should have knocked first. Instead he had to barge in like a fool and catch her in a bath towel. She must've just gotten out of the shower.

"Marco get out!" she hissed, throwing a pillow at him.

"St-Star." His brain hadn't rebooted yet. He was fixated on her form. She may not have been naked, but the towel was small hugged her body like a second pair of skin.

"Don't you know how to knock? Get out!" It took a second pillow to get him moving.

"I'm sorry." He hid behind the door. "But something weird is happening with the mark and…"

"I'm not going to help you if I'm naked!" She hollered back. Marco's face only grew redder.

"Sorry," he apologized again, "Take your time."

He leaned up against the wall, and after a moment of shuffling.

"You can come in now." Star called out.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Marco started.

"Let's just forget it. You didn't see anything, right?" Marco shook his head to keep his mind clear and clean. He may not have seen her naked exactly, but the towel stopped well above her knees.

"Good, because if you did, I can think of an army of Mewnians ready to defend their princess's honor." He shook his head in agreement and fear. "Now let me get a good look at it." Marco obliged and tilted his head to the side.

He may have been right to react the way he did. The mark was a dark sickly color, and it swelled 3 times it's size. She should've taken Glossaryk's warning more seriously.

Star placed a hand on his shoulder, while another pressed softly against his chin. She could feel his stubble slightly, but she ignored it. Now was not the time for that. She ran her index finger over the mark, and Marco tensed up.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No, you're fine. It just tickles a little."

She scratched at it, and just like the same hearts that she experienced during her first Mewberty escapade, it came off revealing the same bright heart from before. Just beneath his collar, she cold see another pair poking through.

"Take off your shirt."

"Do what now?" He questioned.

"I think you've got more. They'll come right off, just give me a sec." Marco thought about her request before making any moves. He wasn't ashamed of his body. Years of Karate and monster attacks had shaped his form well.

...And he would be lying if he said that he had never flexed in front of the mirror before. But taking off his shirt would put them in an even more awkward position.

"We can call it even." Star offered.

The young man relented. He lifted his shirt up over his head, but didn't look at Star directly. His face was growing hotter by the second.

Yup, Star was a big fan of puberty's work. Marco's shoulders and chest were sculpted quite well, not obnoxiously overdone, but lean, toned, and alluring.

 _Cool it girl!_ Star demanded of herself, _Don't do anything weird. You're here to help, not make it worse._

Then a certain little blue man jumped in her mind. _All you gotta do is consummate your relationship._ Star bit her lip. _Consummate...Consummate..._

"Stupid Glossaryk." She cursed beneath her breath.

"Ah what'd you say?"

"Nothing! Just you got some here on your shoulder blades." She ran her fingers across his back, giving Marco goosebumps as she traced along his skin. She used her fingernails to loosen up the dark hearts, before plucking them off.

Then, she moved in front of him, though not as pronounced, she could see a few hearts sprawled across his chest. Without saying a word, her fingertips grazed his skin once more, feeling the little hearts and much as she did his muscle. Marco could feel her breath against him. She smelled like fresh strawberries. Her touch was so inviting, and he couldn't seem to push away the picture of her in her fluffy bath towel.

And then he became completely away of how tight his pants were getting.

 _Not now! Oh no, anything else but that. Think of something else._

Star, on the other hand, was having an equally tough time keeping things under control. Pulling the hearts off of Marco must've been the greatest test ever devised by the infinite number of universes. She just about considered herself to be successful, when she noticed the strange look on his face. He was concentrating on something by the looks of it. So she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking of Ms. Skullnick." Marco responded. Averting her questioning gaze.

"Why?" She asked as she pulled off the last one.

"It's the only thing that helps." He answered without thinking. With any luck Star wouldn't know what he meant by that. "Are we done here?" He had to get of her room.

"Oh, hold on it looks like there's a new one just under your belly button." She moved her hand to remove it, but Marco jumped away from her touch.

"Nope! I think I got that one." His voice cracked, "Uh, Star, I really gotta go, there's a test in Spanish and…"

"You speak Spanish."

"Do I? I think I'm forgetting most of it. Anyways thanks for the help" He cleared his throat, "I'll see you around." He dashed toward the door.

"Marco, wait!" Star called out.

He stopped at the frame, but he didn't dare look back.

"I'm sorry. For all of this, Marco I'm doing my best to take care of it."

"I know Star. I trust you."

She felt a small tug at her heart. He did trust her after all, even when she lied to his face, he still believed her.

"Don't worry I've got a plan, we'll get this under control." _I'll get this under control._

He nodded, then left.

* * *

Alright, that's it for today. Thanks for reading.

Attila The Fun!


	10. New chapter

I would like to thank everyone for all the love you have given this story. And I am pleased to know that I have made so many people happy.

I was stuck on a direction to take the story and didn't think I'd ever come back to it, but seeing how many people wanted it pulled my dark heart into the light. Alas the story will go on.

Also, it has come to my attention that I had a duplicate chapter hanging around. So in that I've deleted chapter 7. And now we're up to 10 chapters. Whoop, whoop!

* * *

Just yesterday Marco was covered in purple hearts and today he had decided to put more distance between himself and his interdenominational roommate. Of course being away from Star only made him think about her more. Soon he came on the realization that ever since he had been given this mark, the two had more and more reason to keep apart. He wondered woefully, how much longer this would endure.

"Marco! Could you come down here for just a second." Marco heard his father call him cheerfully.

"Yeah Dad, what's up?" When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw that his father was covered in clumps of white gunk and goo, paintbrush in one hand and a ball of newspaper strips in the other.

He didn't seemed to mind the mess he was in. "I was just working on some paper mache for my Cinco de Mayo float, I know it's still far away, but when it comes around I need to be prepared. Any who I'm almost out of flour. Could you run to the store and pick up some more?

""Yeah, sure, let me get my shoes on." He took a step or two upwards before his father added.

"Perfect, just tell Star whenever you're ready."

"Uh, what? Star's coming?" He stopped.

"Yes, she mentioned something about needing more glitter for her school work. And this would be a good time for he to practice her driving."

"You know what, this might not be the best time. I just remembered I have lots more homework to do. Plus I gotta help Ferguson-"

"Nonsense Marco." His mother chimed in, coming from around the corner, she was just as messy as his father. "This trip shouldn't take more than a half hour."

Marco sighed deeply. He recalled the last time he was alone with Star. How her fingers felt as they grazed along his skin.

"Fine. " His voice cracked. He wasn't getting out of this one." I'll just be a second." He retreated to get his shoes.

By the time he came down the stairs again Star was waiting.

"Thank you son." His father handed the keys to Star and her face went pale as she realized what was happening.

"Wait, I thought Mr. Diaz was gonna take me. I don't really need the glitter that bad I have a lot of homework to do, and then there's Ferguson-"

"What is with you too?" The senior Diaz was puzzled. "Lover's quarrel?"

"No!" They both shouted.

"Ah, it's the creepy cashier, the one with two lazy eyes? Well, if you don't come back in an hour we'll call the police." Mr. Diaz led them out the door. Marco and Star made it to the car, beginning their trek.

In the car, the two hadn't spoken much, or even at all. Star was focused on the road and Marco was focused on her. It was nearing the afternoon and the horizon had turned a warm burnt amber.

His eyes kept wandering to her hands, where they were now wrapped around the steering wheel, but just the other day they were tracing along his shoulders… along his chest.

"Hey Star, how about a little music." Marco interrupted his own thoughts, turning on the stereo before getting an answer.. It didn't matter what was on, anything was better than the silence between them.

 **Hey pretty baby with the high heels on,**

 **You give me fever like I've never, ever know,**

 **You're just a product of loveliness,**

 **I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress,**

 **I feel your fever from miles around,**

 **I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town,**

 **Just kiss me baby and tell me twice,**

 **That you're the one for me**

 **The way you make me feel!**

 **You really turn me on! BEEP**

Marco changed the station.

"Okay, that may not be the song we're looking for." Marco gulped.

 **Touch my body, put me on the floor- BEEP**

"Nope, sorry." He changed it again.

Both teens were blushing like idiots.

 **Come a little closer, come a little closer, come a little closer**

 _This one's not so bad._ Marco relaxed, he wasn't a fan of country music, but he could make an exception.

 **Girl the way you look tonight, my eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you… BEEP!**

Marco's chest just about exploded. _What is wrong with these people!_

 **I don't see nothing wrong, with a little bump and grind- BEEP!**

"Maybe music's not what we need right now." He was sweating bullets. "We could just talk." He offered.

"Talk? Just making sounds with our mouths, that will be translated by our ears into vocal patterns that convey meaning. Got it!" Star was a mess. Marco was a mess. The whole car ride was a mess. And there was a slinking suspicion that their conversation might just be a bigger mess.

"So… last time you said you had a plan. How's that working?" Marco asked. Suspicion confirmed.

"Gonna get right to it huh. Well, it's not going terribly. One time when I was five I got my head stuck in a wasn't any butter in the palace, so my father pulled me out using pig grease. I smelled like bacon for a month."

"Okay, but what about your plan?"

"Well I was getting to that. Luckily my plan does _not_ involve pig grease, so…" She trailed off before adding quietly, "that's gotta be worth something."

"RIght. I guess that it is. Oh, don't forget to take a right after this light, and before that don't forget your blinker."

They had reached their destination. The burnt amber cooled into night. The car stopped and Star shut off the engine.

Just as Marco was reaching for the door Star spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" Marco stopped and settled again in his seat. "I know this whole mark situation is… weird, and it's making _us_ weird. I messed things up and kept a lot from you, but I just feel like it's getting a whole lot worse, before it's getting any better. So I just, I have to know. Marco are we still friends?"

She looked up at him as seriously as Marco had ever seen her. In a movement it felt like he weighed a thousand pounds. How could he make her feel like this? He had never wanted her to question how much he cared for her. Even if they could only be friends, even if that's all she ever wanted from him, he would have to make it enough.

He had decided that being distant only hurt her, it hurt the both of them.

He gave a sure nod, and said "Best friends."

Star's mood changed instantly. "So normally we hug during these kind of moments." She opened her arms and moved towards him.

Marco felt his heart racing. His neck felt undeniably warm. He wanted to be close to her.

But right now he couldn't.

"Oh. I don't think that's such a good idea. I think I might just kiss you." Marco blurted out, when he saw the hearts on Star's cheeks light up he realized his mistake.

Star didn't say anything, she couldn't.

"Uh... Gotta get the flour." He quickly added and jumped out the car.

 _I'm not running away._ He thought to himself heading into the store.

But, he was definitely running away.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Smell ya later,

Atilla.


	11. Chapter 11

So... new chapter. Thanks so much for the support, I know some of you guys were worried that you might have to wait another year for an update. But here it is.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Alright" Marco said to himself, standing before his trusty mirror like he had a hundred times before. "It's time to begin operation: Don't be in love with Star."

Yes, a plan was in order. After what had happened in the car the previous night he needed some sort of reassurance. The two had barely spoken a word during the car ride back. Instead Star kept her eyes on the road, and Marco scanned the night sky for a comet that would crash and save him from his misery.

After all, he did just tell his crush that he wanted to kiss her. His crush that was also his best friend, and who more importantly made it known that she did not have feelings for him… at all. Marco winced at the memory. He would have to remember that last part.

And so he started:

"Step 1: Don't be in love with Star." He told himself bravely. The next step would not be so courageous.

"Step 2: Seriously you cannot be in love with her. Find something else to do, anything else. We could make a puzzle. Puzzle are fun.

Step 3: If you absolutely **have** to look in her direction, look at her ears. Pretend that those ears are attached to some goblin or something, or a snake."

He let the idea marinate for second. It sounded just crazy enough to work.

"Step 4:" He continued "You cannot blurt out anything stupid… again."

 _I think I might just kiss you._ The words haunted him.

He couldn't distance himself again from Star. Before his ill thought statement, he told Star that they were best friends and he meant it. He was resolved to give Star a perfectly normal day.

* * *

In Star's room, she was also giving herself a pep talk as she rummaged through her closet for a decided look for the day.

"Okay girl you know what to do. Operation: Find yourself a cutie. Easy peasy, earth lemon squeezie. And there's only one step. Find yourself a cutie." She was confident for only a second before shaking her head. "A new cutie, it can't be Marco."

When Star heard Marco blurt out that he wanted to kiss her it reaffirmed her plan. Despite how happy she was to hear it, she didn't believe it. There was no merit in it. She remembered Glossaryk's warning about the mark making itself impossible to forget. Marco's slip up in the car was probably just that.

When she was done she headed downstairs. If she was lucky she would be able to grab the last glass of orange juice.

In the kitchen sat Marco, eating his usual bowl of Sugar Seeds. This wouldn't be a problem, Star was confident that she could pull off a normal conversation.

"Morning, Marco." Star said as she passed him.

She was dressed up more than usual.

"Wow." Marco said surprised. "What's occasion?"

"Going out with Pony Head. Girl's retreat. Is it too much?" She asked, studying herself.

It wasn't. She looked as flawless as ever.

Step 3! Marco thought to himself. He couldn't look at her, he might say… or do something stupid. So he turned his attention to her ears.

Gasp. _Her ears are perfect!_ Marco began to sweat.

"Marco, you okay. Whatcha thinking about there?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He had completely zoned out.

"Your ears are perfect!" He blurted, just as before, he was unable to control it. "Uh, that's good. You know for hearing. I'm proud of you Star." He nudged her shoulder softly.

The princess was confused. She tilted her head.

 _She's so cute_. Uh oh. Marco covered his mouth. "You're s-" He caught the words before they left his mouth.

"What?"

"I said your-" He caught the words again. It was harder this time.

"You sure you're okay? Can I get you something?" She stepped towards him, but Marco jumped back.

"I'm feeling fine. It's just that you're-" Nope. He wasn't going to trust the end of that sentence. He covered his mouth again.

"Is there something on my face?" Marco shook his head. "Does my perfume bother you?" He shook his head again. Star thought for a moment, "Is it the mark?" This time he nodded, still keeping his mouth under strict lock. "Is there anything I can do?" He shook his head, and slowly backed out of the room.

He headed straight for the stairs, and into his room. There he felt safe enough to free his mouth.

"You're beautiful, and I'm in love with you!" He sputtered out.

But you can never be too sure. He opened the door to his room and peeked out. Not a soul was around. He closed the door and slumped against the wall. Marco was sure his perfect normal day was ruined.

After a few minutes of self pity there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Marco," It was Star. "I'm gonna head out now. Are you sure you're okay… One knock for yes, two knocks for no."

 _ **Knock.**_

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

Outside of the door Star left the earthling alone. There wasn't a moment to waste. She pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend.

Pony Head answered almost immediately.

"Oh my gawd girl." Pony Head squealed from the other side of the line. "Guess who's been looking for you!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.

As always, have fun!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright here it is the grand finale. Sorry it took so long, you all have been so kind and encouraging that I couldn't just walk away.

So after much thought and a lot of consideration the final chapter is here. It's pretty long, so buckle up.

* * *

Star arrived at the bounce lounge as she usually did. As soon as she stepped inside the atmosphere washed over her like she had jumped into the ocean. The music was loud, it had to be to cover the slew of people on the dance floor. The people there so involved by their own activities didn't notice her presence at all. She smiled as she entered walked across the dance floor.

 _Just like old times._ She thought, _This is what your girl needs._

Star headed straight into the fray, and continued on her path until she saw her friend familiar form. Pony Head was talking to someone, probably the person from her call. As she got closer she realized that Pony Head wasn't the only person she was familiar with.

"Tom?" Star called out, and the young man in question looked up smiling as he recognized her.

"Hey Star. How's it going?" He gave her a quick hug.

"So Star whatchu think? Ol' Tommy boy might do the trick." Pony Head winked so forcibly Star though that she could hear it for a second.

"Ah heh-heh. Excuse us Tom we gotta have a little chit chat." Star pulled her friend with her an earshot away.

"What the heckapoo is wrong with you?" She shouted at her friend.

"Honestly," Pony Head rolled her eyes, "I could go on for a while so you gotta be more specific."

Star slapped herself on the forehead. She loved Pony Head but there were somethings that made that hard.

"Tom! I'm talking about Tom!"

"Oh psh, you ain't gotta worry about that. He's just here to help a friend out."

The two broke eye contact to look back at Tom, who in turn gave a small wave.

"P.H. What did you tell him?" Star frantically asked.

"Nuthin' girl you worry too much. Me and Tom met like we do every week at the horn salon, just after you called me about our situation so I was like, aye Tom you know who you should holla at? My girl B-Fly she lookin for a new honey cuz her boo just ain't cutting it, and he said he missed you so you're welcome."

"I told you that was a secret!" Star was furious.

"Aye, I didn't tell him the good stuff. Just enough, you know. And now he wants to take you for a night on the town to forget about you know who."

"Geez. It's not like I'm in love with Voldemort."

"Coulda fooled me." Pony Head scoffed, "Look I like Marco as much as the next Earth turd, but if he's making you feel this way you gotta flush the toilet. Tom will help. He's grown up, and grown out. You could give him a second chance. It won't hurt, let's go talk to him. He ain't gonna bite, unless that what you want."

Pony Head went back over to Tom, followed by Star who decided that it might do good to make the best of the situation.

"So Tom, you know Star… and you know what, oh my gawd. I think I left my oven on. Oh, you know how much us ponies had housefires. I gotta go check on that, BYE!"

And that was it, Pony Head was gone.

It was just her, Tom and a bucket of awkwardness.

"So… Can I get you a drink?" Tom asked.

"Sure, why not?" Star responded.

The night went on surprisingly well. Tom and her didn't do much dancing they spent their time talking about themselves, and their kingdoms. It was nice for Star to find someone to confide in about her worries of taking the throne, and the stresses of being an heir to a massive pile of responsibility. Up until now her only other confidant was Pony Head, but they rarely had a serious conversation about it. After that the conversation changed into a lighthearted exchange of storytelling about the wacky adventures that they had become so prone to.

Before long Star realized that Pony Head was right. Tom had changed quite a bit. He had explored a plethora of dimensions and a bit of himself, the result was a charming guy.

"So I said to the guy. Buddy I got three eyes, but I only need on to see that you don't have a chupacabra under your shoe."

The princess laughed at the story. Tom was good company right now. Their conversation was just what she need to get away from the mark situation.

When her laughter ended, the two fell silent briefly.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here. It might be fun to take a walk." Star agreed and they left the crowded club. Tom knew just the place to go, Lava Beach. It was quiet although the beach had its fair share of visitors this time of day, Tom knew a secluded spot. The waves of the shore would be the only company they had.

Star and Tom walked along the sand for a bit before finding a good spot to stop and take in the scenery.

Tom took a deep breath, "So, I'm glad we got together. There's been something I wanted to say to you. Well, I'm sorry. I was a real jerk a couple years back, didn't some really questionable things. I've kicked myself a couple of times over them in fact. But that's all in the past."

"Thanks Tom," Star replied, "But I was never mad at you. Well maybe at the time, but I never held a grudge. I'm happy, that you're happy."

"That's great. I wanted to clear the air before I did this…"

He went in for a kiss. Star had a quick thought about stopping it. But she didn't, she needed someone else to get over Marco. She knew Tom, he could be hot headed, but this date proved that he was getting better. Maybe he could be what I need. She didn't move, but instead closed her eyes and waited for the contact.

His kiss was familiar. Like a warm memory. Carnally, if felt good. Tom may not have been the person she was in love with, but he was still a good kisser. And so Star let herself enjoy it.

When she opened her eyes she saw Marco.

"How was it?" Marco asked her. His eyes were half lidded.

"Mmm." She hummed for a moment, "Amazing Marco."

Record scratch.

"Uh… not Marco, Tom." The tanned boy dissipated and she saw Tom. He looked at her for only a second more before he threw his head up and let out a loud, frustrated, sigh. "I knew this would happen."

"Tom, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Still love the Earth turd, huh? I guess I was an idiot to think that your feelings would change after just one night.". He was angry, but not on fire. That was a good sign.

"How much have you been hanging around Pony Head? But that's not the point." She could've lied, even blamed it on stress, or mewberty. She didn't want to. "Yes. I'm still in love with Marco. But I kinda, gave him a lover's mark, it's a long story, but you don't want to hear it."

"Wait, you gave him the mark? THE MARK? And you're here kissing me? Star that's messed up." Tom was confused, one eyebrow raised above the other while he waited for a response.

"There's more to it than that. You see I can't be with Marco, I mean I want to but I can't. So I thought what if I fall in love with someone else. Then I can replace the old mark with something new. And maybe you could be the person I need, but now I realize I was just using you and putting you in a very bad position. I'm sorry Tom, I've been-"

"Stop talking," He interrupted, "You need to take a look in the mirror. Now."

Star obliged, taking out her compact mirror. The hearts on her cheeks turned purple, a very familiar purple. As she was investigating her cheeks a new heart sprouted on her nose, then her chin, her forehead and soon her face was covered in them.

"Oh should go." Tom started to back away before breaking out into a full sprint. "Next time be honest with your feelings." He yelled over his shoulder.

That was a cue for Star that things were definitely about to get worse. Without a second thought she opened up a portal back to her room on Earth. It was in her room that she discovered the true severity of the situation.

She locked the door and began pick off the hearts but every time she did a new one formed, bigger and darker than the last. She didn't stop, pulling more and more off, and having more and more show up.

It was a losing battle. The hearts started began to pile up, she looked at her feet the hearts were starting to swallow her. She made a futile attempt to move, but the hearts had her feet pinned to the ground.

She didn't know what to do. The hearts didn't stop, they wouldn't stop. She needed help, at this rate she would be swallowed whole.

"Marco!" She screamed out, it was the only thing she could think of doing. In a matter of seconds he was there.

"Star! What happened?" He shouted as he burst through the door.

"I don't know. I went out with Tom and we kinda, sorta kissed." Marco rushed to her side.

"You kissed Tom!" He hissed.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The hearts were creeping up her waist. "It was part of my plan." She held out her arm for Marco to take, which he took and began to pull. "It was stupid, I was stupid."

The hearts kept growing, Marco tried to pull he out several times, but she was stuck.

"Star, I'm gonna get you out of this." Marco was determined, a fire was burning in his eyes. He wrapped both of his hands around hers and cemented his feet on the ground. "Get ready."

This time, he was able to pull her partially out. She was free from at the waste. Star was gasping for air. She looked at Marco desperately. The sludge threatened to take her again.

Marco pulled her once more, just as strongly as before and using every bit of strength he had. Suddenly she was free but with the momentum of his pull he fell backward. When he landed on the floor Star came with him.

She was on top of him, her legs tangled with his, on hand of the floor and the other, with Marco still attached, on his chest.

"Hey." He said lamely. He looked up at the princess. She was a mess, but still beautiful. Small pieces of purple were in her hair, and one particular piece on her cheek caught his attention. "So I don't think you should ever kiss Tom again."

"Definitely, thanks Marco." She smiled at him. This wasn't very princess like of her to be on top of a boy alone in her room, if her mother could see her now.

 _She looks amazing._ He thought. _I'm just gonna tell her._

Marco put his hand on her cheek, wiping away the purple spot with his thumb. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, but you don't have to say that. It's probably just the mark talking." Star turned away.

"No." Marco's voice was sure, his eyes focused on Star. "I've always thought that, even before the mark. I've been stealing glances at you every chance I got."

"Hold on Marco. You don't want to say anything that you can't take back." She got off of him instead sitting on the floor beside him.

"Well actually…" Marco got up. "I don't think I'll ever have this much courage again, so… here it goes. Star, I'm in love with you. And I know how you feel, so you don't have to do me any favors. It just feels like if I don't tell you now, well all things considered, I might be swallowed whole."

"Marco." Star said softly. She had been in love with Marco for such a long time. In that time she fantasized everything from late night confessions to steamy make out sessions… but now as she looked around her room she felt like an idiot. Everything was a wreck, she had the purple sludge to prove it. "Marco, I'm a moron."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. We all make mistakes. Normally they don't involve so much slime but, I'll always be here to help you out."

"That's the thing. You shouldn't have to. Marco do you ever think about the future?"

"Star, please don't think this is too corny. But I kinda think, you are my future." Marco's face burned bright. He continued looking at Star, but she she had turned her attention to the floor.

"I don't want to be." Star continued to avoid his gaze. This conversation was going to tear her apart. A second ago Marco had saved her from certain death, this had to be the worst possible way to thank him.

"I get it." Marco responded quietly.

"No! That's sounds bad. I mean, I want to. But I don't, I can't."

"I already said you don't have to do me any favors. Spare me the 'we can still be friends' talk. You don't have to apologize for the way you feel. I-" Marco clutched the chest of his hoodie, he held it for a second, then let it go with a deep sigh. "I don't know what I should say really. What do you say to a girl after something like this?"

"I'm sorry." Star responded wistfully.

"It's not your fault." His answer didn't sit right with the princess.

"But it is Marco. It's all my fault." Star took a deep breath and picked herself from off the floor. "I love you too, as a friend and more. I'm in love with you."

"No, your not. Star it's okay-"

"I don't want to lie to you anymore. I've been in love ever since I just about met you. The mark it wasn't a mistake. I've been holding onto this for so long, I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I did it, that's why I marked you. I'm sorry."

"For what Star? Is being in love with me such a bad thing?" Marco questioned.

"Yes. I don't think that this thing between us is just a crush. If we do this, I'm gonna marry you." Marco shrugged at her warning.

"So what, I love commitment."

"You wouldn't just be marrying me Marco. You'd be giving up your life here. Your mom and dad, your friends. You would have to been king of Mewni. Have you met my dad? He's got higher blood pressure than a volcano. I don't want to take your life away Marco, you deserve a happy life on earth."

"Nope. I don't want it. I want you." Marco took a step towards Star. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles. "I love you."

Star's heart began to flutter, her cheeks caught fire. They way Marco looked at her sent chills up her spine.

Star Butterfly had stared down an army of bloodthirsty monsters. She had taken a leisure stroll through the Forest of Certain Death. And let's not forget the fiasco of diving into her Toffee infected wand. But not of that made her feel like she did as Marco held her hand. She felt so inexplicable fragile… and happy.

"I love you, too." She told him.

Marco kissed her. He pulled her into him, wrapping one are around her hip, the other holding onto her warm cheek.

There was nothing left to fight. Star moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Moving her lips along with his. Their kisses became more passionate and daring. Marco had slipped his tongue to meet with Star's.

"Mmm.." Star moaned before she pulled away. "Marco, can we finish this after we clean up this mess. We're both covered in goop."

He agreed.

"You make a good point."

Star took out her wand and said a quick spell, the goop was a lot less intimidating when it wasn't trying to devour you.

Marco grabbed Star's hand once again, he was determine to finish what he started. But alas this fan-fiction isn't rated for that sort of stuff. So you'll have to guess the rest.

* * *

So long and thanks for all the fish,

Atilla the fun.


End file.
